


Kid X Liz

by Dlany



Series: Soul Eater Ships [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlany/pseuds/Dlany
Summary: All stories for Kid and Liz





	

**Author's Note:**

> Liz had a crush and just didn't know what to do

Liz's POV

I had liked him since the first time I met him. he was amazing and flawless. and only less than 12 hours ago we had been walking to school when he had kissed me! this is how it happened...

Flashback Start...

We had started the day out normal. I got out of bed got dressed and went downstairs with my sister. The air smelled like waffles and bacon! Oh, how I loved bacon! Even if Patty didn't like it as much as I did. Everything was normal, Kid was Fracking out about the symmetry of the placement of the food and such, Patty was going on about Giraffes, and me... I swear sometimes I'm the only normal one in this house.  
We walked to school, me then Kid then Patty (for symmetry reasons of course). 

Me and Kid just listened to Patty go on and on and on about something when she asked: "Liz you and Kid would make a good couple!" Both of us blushed and stared at the ground and Patty fell on the ground laughing her head off.

When we finally reached Kid told Patty to go on to class as he pulled me away from the school to the nearby forest, which in my opinion was weird since we lived right next to the desert!

Meanwhile...

Patty's POV

"Patty so you're saying that you think that Kid likes Liz because he pulled her away to talk for a minute," said Maka.

"Yep" She replied. 

With that, they were all running out of the classroom heading for the forest by the school. all of them made it out except for Blackstar, who in turn just jumped out the window.

Back with Kid and Liz...

Liz's POV

He leads me into the forest to the point that no one could see us. When out of nowhere he shoved me up against a tree and kissed me! The kiss was forceful and needy but at the same time, it was also very gentle. At first, I was shocked. Did he actually like me!? This was great!

We stood there for probably 5 minutes when all of a sudden I hear something and apparently so does Kid we both turn our heads to see everyone just standing there trying to hold back their laughs. I'm so embarrassed that I blush and actually hid behind Kid who is also blushing.

End Flashback...

Me and Kid never heard the end from everyone, especially Blackstar and Soul. The girls only bombarded me with questions for the rest of the day. and when we went home that day we went home excited and happy for what we had planned for later that night and held hand the rest of the way home.


End file.
